


Rainy Day

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya Ladies Fest 2017/2018 [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Language Barrier, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Saint Seiya Ladies Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: Shaina is determined to make a new friend.(For Saint Seiya Ladies Fest 2018)





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya Ladies Fest 2018 (@cdzladiesfest on tumblr!) Day one prompt, Rainy Day.

Shaina stared at the new girl with the frightening intensity she was already known for, even at the tender age of eight. The girl sat on the corner of the couch, staring out the window at the winter rain, at just the right angle for Shaina to be able to see her, but she couldn’t, in turn, see Shaina. Shaina liked it that way, because it meant she could examine the new girl at her leisure.

She was really pretty, with delicate features, warm brown eyes, and curly red hair. Shaina liked her hair especially. Neither of them had taken up masks yet, as they were still in training, and hadn’t yet gotten Cloths, but Shaina tried to picture the other girl, so soft and sweet-looking, in a Cloth, with her face covered up, and it made her irrationally angry. The face covering, that was, not the idea of her in a Cloth. That was cool.

Shaina thought it was stupid and outdated, she had since she learned about it in history class. But all the boys latched on to it, out of earshot of the teacher, and they kept telling her she’s going to have to marry them, because she didn’t wear a mask. Even though she wasn’t even a Saint yet, just a trainee, like the rest of them.

Shaina usually retaliated by beating them up, but she’s worried about the new girl. Marin. Would she be able to stand up to the stupid boys like Shaina did? There were a heck of a lot of stupid boys.

…Shaina wouldn’t admit it, but she was kind of lonely. There weren’t any other girls her age in the Sanctuary trainees. There was one boy who wasn’t currently horrible- their first meeting, she had thought he was another girl. Misty hadn’t liked that, and they declared themselves rivals after that. It was nice, if not quite what she really wanted. Most of the boys left them alone when they were together.

Decided, she stood abruptly, and walked purposefully to Marin’s side, plopping down next to her on the couch. Marin startled badly, whipping around to look at her.

“Hi, I’m Shaina.” She said.

“I am Marin.” Marin said, accent incredibly thick and Greek clunky. Shaina understood. Her Greek had been pretty bad when she’d just come from Italy.

“Do you want to play a game?” Shaina asked- she didn’t want to go out in the rain, and the common area of their dormitory was stocked with board games. Instead of expecting her to understand right away, Shaina stood and took Marin’s hand, pulling her to her feet and bringing her over to the rack of games. “Do you want to play a game?” She reiterated, pointing to the racks. Marin brightened up and bounced.

“Play a game!” She repeated happily, sorting through the boxes. Shaina grinned brightly, and helped.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
